


The Shore's Flower.

by famxusfirstwxrds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Karaoke, M/M, Party, Singing, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famxusfirstwxrds/pseuds/famxusfirstwxrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bokuto's birthday. They go to a karaoke bar. Akaashi sings. Everybody dies (because what can that boy not do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shore's Flower.

“Come on Kenma, it’s just us,” Kuroo pestered. Kenma shot him a look warning him away.  
“Okay..sheesh. I guess I’m stuck with you then Bokuto,” Kuroo stalked over towards where Bokuto and Akaashi stood in the karaoke bar.  
Bokuto feigned an offended look and spoke, “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”  
He snickered before making his way up to the mic and let Kuroo chose a song. Neither Akaashi, Kenma nor the rest of their party were surprised when the first notes of toxic started to play from the speakers.  
Akaashi let out a little snicker as he watched bokuto attempt to gyrate his hips faster than Kuroo despite lacking the talent and coherency due to his alcohol consumption. Upon the twos return, Akaashi passed Bokuto his drink back and spoke nonchalantly, “wow Bokuto, I didn’t know a person could sing that badly.”  
Kuroo scoffed alongside kenma but Bokuto simply gasped. “Hey Akaashi, you-“ he hiccupped,” can’t say that to the birthday song, I mean boy…” he went a bit dazed then focussed back on reality, “Hey I know!” he exclaimed, “to say sorry you have to sing with me!”  
The evil smirk upon Akaashi’s face immediately fell and opened his mouth to protests when a large hand grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him towards the stage.  
“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry please im not comfort-“Akaashi tried.  
“Shh, it will be fine.” Bokuto shot back a devilish, comforting smile. “I will be right there with you.”  
Despite his intentions, Akaashi felt himself gain colours in his cheeks a little. Must be the alcohol he thought though he wasn’t complaining about the close proximity of himself and Bokuto, manoeuvring towards the front.  
When arriving, Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s wrist and proceeded towards the dj and and spoke, “Anything two people can do. –Oh! Make it a happy one,” and Bokuto grabbed his wrist one more time and pulled him up on the stage, passing him a mic.  
“Yo, we got this man,” Bokuto spoke reassuringly. “This will teach Kuroo ‘stuck with you’ Ha! I will make you see how good I truly am.”  
“Ok,” Akaashi spoke, looking up at Bokuto, you will have a better performance with me than Kuroo, I promise.” This time it was him to bring colour to Bokuto’s cheek by providing a small, sincere smile in his direction.  
Akaashi hadn’t been comfortable singing as all through his childhood, his parents strived to make him stand out from the other kids. As a result he excelled in the piano, violin and cello, spoke multiple languages, was in the top 2% of the country academically and was an amazing singer. His mother paid attentive care to his singing abilities from a young age and had them tuned. With the pressure and lack of childhood being such a burden since a young age, he did everything to not dwell on the past. This included doing any sort of singing as a past time. But, he thought, it is Bokuto’s birthday and I can do this for him.  
Suddenly, the opening tune to Aladdin’s ‘A whole new world’ began to play and Bokuto looked over to Akaashi in excitement. He raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes to sing the first line, “I can show you the world…”  
His voice was deep and off key at times, yet it was energetic and peaceful at the same time. As Bokuto jokingly stared romantically into Akaashi’s eyes, he had to replace his admiration with amusement to not cause suspicion from his very oblivious volleyball partner.  
Their party and the other people in the karaoke bar watched with amusement also yet were still going about with their own business. Akaashi could see his screen beginning to show words after the line in which Bokuto sang, “No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming-“  
“A whole new world,” Akaashi started. “A dazzling place I never knew…”  
There was immediate silence in the bar as everybody stared gobsmacked at the setter. His angelic voice sounded so graceful and magical and filled with so much passion and everybody synonymously realised they were staring open-mouthed yet how could you not? They thought. You don’t hear singing voices like this in the real world.  
Despite all of their reactions, Bokuto’s was definitely the worst. The face reddened and his eyes began to tear. I got to the part where he was going to have join back in yet he felt his knees go weak. As soon as he began to collapse, I firm arm slid around his waist to support him and let out a giggle.  
If Bokuto wasn’t sweating before, he most definitely was now. The giggle went straight to his head and felt completely sobered up by this harmonious gift that he was receiving. Akaashi prompted Bokuto with a slight raise of the eyebrows.  
He shakily brought his mic back up and added “now I’m in a whole new world with you,” and Akaashi started again and he felt like putty.  
Sure Akaashi wasn’t exactly an open book yet why would he hold back on such a gift and hide it from Bokuto.  
This scene played back and forth until the ending came closer, “A whole new world,” Bokuto sung.  
“A whole new world,” Akaashi echoed.  
“That’s where we’ll be,”  
“That’s where we’ll be,”  
“A thrilling chase,”  
“A wondrous place…”  
Then together they sang, Bokuto watching every inch of Akaashi’s face,  
“For you and me.”  
After it ended, there was silence which Bokuto was grateful for. Never had he ever been at such an absence for words. Slowly more and more people began to approach Akaashi, also unaware of their intentions once they actually began to speak to him and then he glanced at his watch and pulled a face.  
“Bokuto-san, you have a test tomorrow so you need to be up early plus you have already drunken enough so you are going to need as much rest as possible. I think maybe it is time for us to leave?” Akaashi said.  
Bokuto, still at an absence for words simply nodded and said his goodbyes to everybody. During his rounds, he noticed that Kuroo was eyeing him up in a devilish grin and a light tilt to his head as they parted. "Happy Birthday again," Kuroo added just before they left.  
Bokuto and Akaashi walked side by side in comfortable silence, or so Akaashi thought, until it was broken abruptly by Bokuto stopping and grabbing his arm, “Why didn’t you tell me man. I bet I looked so uncool. I’m never gonna hear the end of this from Kuroo man…”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You, your singing man! I have never witnessed anything so beautiful. When you were singing I swear I saw colours flow through the air. My face went red and my palms all sweaty.”  
He grabbed Akaashi’s hand this time, “Look! They’re still sweaty!”  
“Um, I’m sorry I just never thought that it was something that you needed to know-“  
“Well it is because now I won’t be able to sleep because that’s all I will think about and I will definitely fail my test because my head will be filled with the pretty sounds you made and then because I get bad grades I will get kicked out of the team and then my life will be ruined-“  
Akaashi let out a sigh and squeezed tighter on the hand still clasping his and hesitantly asked, “what would you like me to do?”  
He thought hard for a moment then exclaimed “Sing me happy birthday, just for me.” He nodded as if to confirm his choice to himself. Akaashi nodded and began “…”  
Bokuto just watched in awe again as Akaashi’s mouth opened to produce such a melodious tune. He felt as if he had died and had reborn. Only then did he realise that Akaashi still hadn’t go of his hand and he heart leapt inside of his chest.  
Did boys usually feel this way around another boy?


End file.
